


Sweet Chaos

by rubydoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Students NCT, First Meetings, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Running, Summer, yutae cousins, yuwoo boyfriends if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydoie/pseuds/rubydoie
Summary: an attempted robbery, running marathon, cone of mint ice cream and a cute guy I vaugely recognize from the campus that also thinks I'm cute?Lee Taeyong finds sweet chaos in one fine day
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: (let's get away) just the two of us: dotae fan week 2020





	Sweet Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the [ time](https://twitter.com/doyoung_ing/status/926796183481102336?s=20) when taeyong said his ideal type is a strong woman who leads and doyoung saying he's strong! to which i ascend bc the volume in this bus is astronomical T.T  
>   
> special thanks to the kind and amazing beta reader june  
> and wen for helping me transfer the doc coz ao3 wont let me paste on my phone lmao, you guys are the best ♡
> 
> [ song rec](https://youtu.be/zuFB7x7Zis8) while you read, enjoy!

It’s only been a few days since Taeyong’s classes started. He’s been having a hard time adjusting to the new environment since he moved with his cousin and he feels a little out of place in the unfamiliar surroundings.

A part of this could be attributed to his lack of friends, but Taeyong doesn’t want to invest his time in socialization when he could be doing better things, like studying or playing Animal Crossing for a whole day, despite Yuta nagging at him to _get up, go out and for the love of God, do something._ Due to his lack of interest in making new friends, he’s often stuck with his cousin and his cousin’s boyfriend, who are tired enough of having to entertain him all the time anyway.

See, Taeyong has a peaceful life, even if it could be better - which is why he was clueless about the chaos his life would be thrown into when he left his college one fine afternoon.

"You're going to get us arrested," Taeyong grits through his teeth, his voice laced with distress. He looks down at the groaning body on the sidewalk and wonders what is going to happen now.

"He tried to snatch your phone! And oh my god-" the dark haired man in front of him exclaims, clutching at his sides as he tries to catch his breath.

"You knocked him unconscious!" Taeyong shrieks, pointing down panickedly. The stranger looks at him with wide eyes, before they glimmer with resolution. Suddenly, he grabs Taeyong and starts to run. The action shocks Taeyong out of his daze.

"Where are we going?" he asks loudly, but receives no answer from the other. Taeyong did not expect to be involved in a robbery gone wrong and then abducted by a stranger when he left his dorm this morning. He should be screaming for help right now, but some part of him lets the other person drag him along while he protests loudly.

The heat of the summer day hits their faces as they run along, the stranger gripping Taeyong’s hand tightly. Taeyong clutches onto the strap of his sling bag as they pass through the stalls of a local market.

The grip on his hand suddenly tightens as they dash in rapid speed, summer heat hitting their faces. Taeyong holds tightly on his sling bag as they pass through numerous stalls, Taeyong can't help but notice the other’s hair bounce in motion.

They ignore the glances they get when Taeyong almost trips his way forward after they burst through a scatter of bodies, both of them groaning in return. The stranger he's with mutters quick apologies as he keeps on running whilst dragging Taeyong with him from behind.

Few more minutes of sprinting aimlessly, their footsteps slow down as they turn swiftly to the side of a homely street on the left that Taeyong can barely even recognize.

"I’m Doyoung." the boy wobbly says out of the blue as they come into a halt at a park, ducking himself low to grasp his left knee as he tries to breathe restless.

"Huh?" Taeyong protests scrunched up in coarse confusion while panting loudly. His legs trying his best to keep himself up, falling languid.

"Doyoung, my name is Doyoung- I’m so sorry." _Doyoung_ pleads out in a contortion, exasperated eyes shut whilst attempting to reassure the person he dragged off to some unfamiliar place. His soft bangs sticking to his forehead, hand still holding Taeyong's.

“Are you alright?” Doyoung short-windedly asks in concern. Slowly coming down from the adrenaline rush after their intense escapade, his voice sounding mildly croaky.

Taeyong on the other hand is flushed and disheveled, his heart still pounding fast. Granted that he has a decent stamina to handle such an activity, Taeyong doesn’t want to go through whatever that was again. Ever. Right now his mind has narrowly kept its focus on the grip on his hand.

_warm_

"Sorry-what was that?" Taeyong chides at the other with squinted eyes running his fingers through his sweaty caramel hair pushing it back.

Doyoung hears him as he fixes his stance and catches sight of his own hand on Taeyong's. He lets go of it slowly, tugging on his ear afterwards and shifting on his feet. Taeyong halfheartedly wishes Doyoung didn’t let go.

"I’m not really the athletic type” Doyoung gruffly admits, exasperated as he then freely flop himself to the bench right beside them and starts to stretch his tired legs across the ground. Looking like he is about to pass out any moment now.

“but at least I saved your life" he deeply keens, leaning his head back over the bench frame as his breathing starts to slow down back to normal.

"You did not," Taeyong sullenly deadpans under his breath, biting his inner cheek and looking down to fold back the sleeves of his flannel as he sits down next to Doyoung.

Doyoung lifts his head back up at him bewildered and repeats what Taeyong stated in verbatim with a questioning tone.

He can see Doyoung more properly now in close proximity, studying his face for good measure looking tightly familiar the more he observes.

Doyoung's features are not something he can really hold a candle to, Taeyong concedes just to see the forest for the trees in the situation. Though it's quite true that he doesn't look bad himself.

"You’re very grateful for a damsel in distress?" Doyoung sneers, pursing his lips.

"I didn’t need your help," Taeyong faintly defends, lightly shrinking his figure and adjusting his sling bag accordingly to his front aiming to avoid eye contact with the other.

Doyoung's brows furrow, obviously taken aback, hinting at a pained frown.

"That was uncalled for, you didn’t have to knock him out" Taeyong turns to him to continue to call the question painted on Doyoung's face, softly hanging on his every word. He didn't want to sound too indiscreet. Taeyong sees Doyoung thread his fingers through his hair, lightly ruffling it afterwards.

"Fine…I admit it was- but you really looked like you were in trouble so I stepped in okay? Sorry man…." Doyoung stammers biting his lower lip, looking down crestfallen.

A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush they did say. Taeyong thought no one would really bat an eye but he must've looked like he was in a real pickle, well at least through Doyoung's 20/20 hindsight.

He feels quite bad now though. Doyoung was genuinely worried for him.

"Thank you... I guess." He ponders the fact that he dragged him to escape six ways from sunday.

Doyoung’s face starts to soften after hearing that.

The park is tranquil save for a few kids running around and a several group of students huddled to a corner. Canna lilies in full bloom and trees rustling from the wind. Taeyong can see his own reflection through the other's almond eyes, realizing they’re actually sitting quite close.

"What’s your name?" Doyoung softly perks after half a minute of silence.

“I’m Taeyong" he answers, glancing under his lashes, shifting a little.

"Taeyong" Doyoung pronounces it candidly to familiarize himself with. Hearing his own name lightly tugged on his heartstrings.

“Do you have water?”

With that Taeyong is instantly scrambling to his sling bag, rustling the teddy bear keychain aside.

“Here you go” he hands Doyoung his bottle of water. Doyoung gladly accepts it, messily opening the cap and chugging it down quickly to quench his thirst.

Taeyong tries to keep himself from gawking at the sight of Doyoung’s neck veins trickling down beads of sweat. He feels his mouth run dry, not wanting to admit that it may have looked hot.

“You good?” Taeyong manages to ask.

“Im-” Doyoung gulps giving the other a thumbs up “you should drink up too” he cheerfully motions at him. Smiling a thank you to give the bottle back and oh perhaps Taeyong feels like he’s dreaming because how can someone look stupidly cute all covered in disgusting sweat. Not right at all he thinks.

Taeyong takes it back not drinking anything because one; the clean freak in him wouldn't let his mouth drink a bottle some stranger just drank from. Second; this is Doyoung's mouth print so he contemplates on maybe keeping it unwashed forever? He can just buy a new one. Taeyong just hurriedly hands Doyoung some tissues, taking a few plies to wipe himself off.

"Goodness, I didn’t know it’s that dangerous around here..." Doyoung thoughtfully says, taking the tissues and nodding his thanks. "It’s my first time encountering something like that. Maybe we should report it-"

Taeyong quickly cuts him off "ahh...ahaha no need for that” awkwardly laughing till his nose crunch while waving his hand to Doyoung in disagreement. “I think that was just one bad bean in particular.” Taeyong explains, nervously shifting on his seat, whipping out his phone shortly.

"what’s important is we’re safe" he insists as he looks back at Doyoung, trying his best to sound convincing.

"Are you sure? Because if I see that person again I’m not gonna hesitate to-"

Taeyong tries to laugh it off again scratching his head momentarily. He makes sure to take a mental note to text his cousin later. Nakamoto freaking Yuta and his carpe diem principles. He got Taeyong in a perfect storm alright.

Taeyong notices the other looking right at him intently. Doyoung has _pretty_ eyes. Taeyong doesn't want to admit so much more but it gives him butterflies. Perfect storm or blessing in disguise, whatever it is, he's gonna toast Yuta as soon as he gets back to the dorm.

"It's fine Doyoung, thank you so much for your concern. I'll be alright I promise.” Taeyong reassures him smiling softly.

“By the way from which department are you from?” He changes the topic in hopes that the other would let the attempted robbery down.

“Me? C.A.S. I study dentistry” Doyoung shows his ID and Taeyong's face lit up in interest.

He was sure he'd seen Doyoung before.  
_The accounting office_ , he remembers now. Taeyong replies with an “oh” in amusement.

“How about you?” Doyoung quips in curiosity.

“Biology. I’m actually new” Taeyong answers.

Doyoung’s mouth forms a circle, humming right after. “Really? So that’s why your face looked interestingly familiar! We go to the same building.” Doyoung beams. He hithers reaching for Taeyong’s shoulder.

Taeyong really wants to take a picture of the latter's heart warming smile so maybe he can keep it in his wallet. But he shakes off the random thought.

He fumbles at his phone right then. “I think my dorm is just a few blocks down here” he says looking down at his screen showing google maps.

"Lemme see” Doyoung shifts even closer and Taeyong feels his breath hover over him.

“I can walk you there” Taeyong holds his own breath after hearing Doyoung's sudden proposal. He shifts back with parted lips, surprised. Wouldn't it have already been too much of a bother to offer as a company on his way back for Doyoung?

_Why is he doing this when we barely just-_

Doyoung points back at the screen. “It’s a ten or fifteen minute walk from here, we can grab some ice cream to eat on the way.” Doyoung suggests, tone sounding quite alluring.

Taeyong blows his right cheek to mull for more than a quick second. What if Doyoung’s actually going to bait him to an alley on the way, put him in a sack and sell him to the black market?

"my treat” Doyoung adds.

 _But ice cream_......

Taeyong loves ice cream. It's not everyday that you get offered free ice cream. His sweet tooth won't pass for such a golden opportunity by hook or by crook.

"Come on" Doyoung says as he presses his finger to Taeyong's cheek, catching him in his thoughts. Taeyong eventually stands up granted that he has no choice but to comply.

They stroll towards the ice cream truck swiftly after. Doyoung walking close beside him, their hands grazing each other’s every now and then. Taeyong can’t seem to forget how his hand was tightly held earlier, secretly missing its warmth.

He sees a cat playing on the grass, and slowly ducks down to pet it. Making random silly sounds at the little soft ball.

“You like cats?” Doyoung asks as he squat down beside him. Taeyong nods happily full of delight. He's always been fond of animals of all kinds. Especially cats, he thinks they're precious in every sense. And besides, he misses his sister's pets back home a lot since he moved here with Yuta. He truly can't help himself right now.

“Cute” Doyoung comments with his smile reaching his eyes.

“I know right! They’re so fluffy and-“

“No I mean you, you’re cute.” Doyoung interrupts.

Taeyong stops petting. He slowly looks at Doyoung and the latter is brimming at him with those eyes. Doyoung's almond eyes, soft and inviting. It’s also the same homely smile he first gave him at the bench. His skin feels prickly hot.

_it's just the sun, it's gotta be the sun._

He thinks he really should've put on some sunscreen this morning, not even sure if that's a plausible solution or excuse. Taeyong just hopes the other is not buttering him up for some reason. He tries his best to shake a certain feeling in his stomach.

Doyoung suddenly grabs his hand, tugging him up so they are now standing together. “Let's go Yongie, I’m hungry” he pleads at him and motions his head towards the ice cream truck a few more meters away.

Taeyong feels himself melt with the sudden nickname.

“Which flavor would you like?” Doyoung asks.

Taeyong eyes the menu by the side “hmm.. i'll go with vanilla”

"okay" Doyoung nods “Mint chocolate and vanilla please” He takes some money from his pocket and lends across the ice cream man his payment.

“Mint choco?” Taeyong quirks up his brows in amusement.

Doyoung hands him his vanilla cone after saying thanks to the vendor. Taeyong mutters a thank you back at him.

Doyoung grins. “Yup, what about it?” he says as he starts to lick his mint ice cream, overjoyed. Summer only started but he feels like he hasn't eaten one in forever. About time to refresh himself.

“Doesn’t it taste like...like toothpaste?” Taeyong asks more so bemused.

“Yeah so?”

“So? Why do you like it?” Taeyong debates him.

“Because-” Doyoung pushes his cone towards Taeyong, the latter shakes his head in return. Disappointed, he pouts at him.

Taeyong swears he could just pinch Doyoung cheeks right then and there. _very cute_

“I don’t get why people hate this flavor so much, it's amazing. Plus, picture this-” Doyoung chins up and spreads his left hand across the park’s view “we can make any food staple out of it, imagine not having to brush your teeth in the morning, you could just munch on some mint chocolate cereal.” Doyoung attentively explains his eyes sparkling in passion, smiling his apple cheeks full of inspiration.

Taeyong tilts his head, scrunching his nose with the crazy idea. “That’s umm... bizarre" he admits, licking his own free doyoung-treat. "but you do you, I guess” he trails wrinkling his forehead, focusing on biting the sweet waffle cone next.

“Come on” Doyoung whines, playfully thumping Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong is moved by the sudden contact.

“It’s pretty much the best thing since sliced bread. Wouldn’t it be a nice adjustment to modern science?” Doyoung insists further like a little child asking for validation and goes right back to lick more his favorite dessert. Taeyong supposes there's another thing or perhaps even more precious than cats. He thinks this Doyoung in particular is such a go-getter. It's endearing.

“You’re a big dork for a charming guy” he peeps. Both of them start to crack up in a trance. Doyoung bending his head slightly backwards. His laughter sending serotonin to Taeyong's body to and fro.

Taeyong thinks he sees the light sunburn creep to the other's cheek like he's seeing the morning sun glow.

It’s almost sunset now, clouds in an array of soft orange and pink. Summer breeze still enveloping between them, its warm hug feels a lot like home. Both of the boys savoring their sweet ice cream. Taeyong wishes they'd stay like that a little longer in the park’s ambience. Nice and calming. Doyoung feels like that too. Something in him hopes he can go back here again. With Doyoung? Maybe. The thought of it is a pie in the sky but he still deems.

Their walk to the dorm is shorter than they thought. Doyoung didn’t bait him into a corner somewhere nor did he put him in a sack.

Taeyong fumbles his sling bag rustling his shoe on the pavement.

“Thank you” he mutters under his lashes, avoiding eye contact.

Doyoung runs a hand through his jet black hair “It’s the least I could do for making you dash like crazy earlier” he replies, chuckling lightly to ease the air between them.

Doyoung perks around to observe the neighborhood. It looks quiet but welcoming with a few pots of plants scattered on the sides of the dorm entrance. The lamposts have turned on as the night started to fall. The shadows casting them on the ground have changed direction. Taeyong's hazel eyes gleamer beneath the lights and Doyoung gets a sudden idea.

“I can show you around campus tomorrow, if you want?” Doyoung suggests after a moment in still.

Taeyong eyes him up through his bangs. Safe to say, he is surprised for the umpteenth time today. Well if it isn't Doyoung.

"...o-of course” he manages to stammer. He is internally up his heels because _of course_ Taeyong would love to tour the campus with Doyoung, that surely means Taeyong would be able to see him again.

Doyoung smiles back in pleasure like he’s on cloud nine. He looked too happy in high spirits to have dragged a random stranger at some park.

Doyoung whips out his phone from his pocket “also umm... can I get your number? It’ll be easier to contact you and-” Doyoung asks inductively, passing his phone to Taeyong unable to finish his sentence, a hollow forming in his right cheek.

Taeyong hesitantly takes the phone on a whim, pressing his lips in a thoughtful thin line. He saves his number nevertheless. easier to contact, right Taeyong it's nothing more trivial.

“Thanks! see ya around” Doyoung bids at him after taking back his phone. Walking away, glancing momentarily at Taeyong and almost tripping on his own foot and rushing right towards his way. Taeyong snorts at the sight.

“See you” he waves back in a frenzied motion, smiling wide in delight.

This afternoon was indeed eventful- no, confounding to be exact. Taeyong is still in disbelief, light headed as he tries to absorb all that ensued from the moment he exited the campus gates.

His phone beeps

_10:23pm_

_1-444-89-3***_ : hello @.@ its me Doyoung. Just wanna say good night. i hope u’ll get some rest. Sorry again for making you run like that :(( I promise i’ll help you familiarize urself around the campus tomorrow. good night again!

He lays down on his shared bunk bed, suddenly feeling quite glad he ran all the way for that.

_10:33 pm_

hey, Doyoung don't think too much about it. rest yes will do, you too. good night, sleep well :)

He puts his phone aside the dresser after saving the new number.

_Doyo_

“hyung you really owe me a good buffet meal." the younger coos at him resting his chin on the bed frame.

Taeyong groans in his bed.

“Jungwoo that was lit acting, I didn’t know you had the skills. Why major in business when you can go for the broadway?” Yuta grattingly recoils. He hums, munching on his chips “he jabbed you real good tho” giving a thumbs up in the air.

“Nah his punch was quite weak to be honest, they’d be in trouble if it was a real one” Jungwoo retorts, re-enacting his fall down on Taeyong’s figure.

Taeyong shrieks at the dramatic movement. He pushes Jungwoo aside, disembodied wincing at the weight.

“I didn’t know he’d actually help, I didn’t even know him.” he contemplates. Doyoung might have just been too thoughtful. From the size of it he really is the type who wouldn't miss the boat.

"I told you, variety is the spice of life" Yuta boasts plummly in between chewing sounds. Looking down his bag of chips to find a few crumbs left, much to his dismay.

"Shut up Yukoka, you are this close to being minced, I swear" Taeyong gruffs, glancing at him sideways, showing his index finger touching his thumb.

Taeyong having moved into his cousin’s dorm for just about a week and Yuta being the ingenious skater boy he is; suggested that they get Taeyong a new friend. Taeyong didn’t expect it to end up this way considering he was purely being passive about the idea this morning. But as fate would have it, it led to something more pleasant than he thought.

“At least it was someone nice hyung, now please take me to the chicken buffet downtown” Jungwoo pleads bleaming his eyes like a puppy, moving to cling onto him.

Taeyong runs his tongue over his lips thinking about Doyoung's dulcet tones, staring at the ceiling as he avoids himself feel a certain tingle. He wants to wither and dance in the air at the same time.

“Fine” he surrenders, looking at the younger beside him and then batting his eyelids shut. Shifting to sink his head deeper into the pillow.

“What about me?! the main wingman?” Yuta snarls, feeling betrayed, rolling on the carpeted floor towards the direction of the bunk bed.

_on God, these two are insufferable._

“Ugh just go together, you two" he hurriedly sits up peeving to hand Jungwoo enough bills from his pocket, gesturing out.

“You’re such a corn head hyung, I love you. Enjoy your new boyfriend” Jungwoo singsongs after taking his bribe. Brisking in a quick motion, grabbing his own sullen boyfriend with him.

“He is not!” Taeyong barrels on, playfully throwing a pillow at the younger, successfully whacking him before he disappears to the door. Taeyong wants nothing more than to fade into the mattress right then.

Doyoung and Taeyong meet again after that.

At the campus quadrangle, at the library, at the park to buy their favorite ice cream. Taeyong learns Doyoung enjoys his company too.

Doyoung makes sure to consistently text him “ _good morning (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)_ ". Texts him if he’s eaten his lunch . Lets Taeyong help him with his school work, lending in to help him as well. Lets Taeyong pinch his soufflé cheeks. Lets Taeyong snap pictures of his serene figure while he takes a nap at the library. Doyoung pretends he doesn't notice and takes his own chance to take the same pictures of the other. _"what? im gonna save this as my wallpaper"_ he says sticking his tongue out when Taeyong catches him.  
And lets Taeyong lean his head to his shoulder so they can nap together, lets Taeyong hitherto huggle him and feel his warmth.

Taeyong thinks meeting new people wasn’t so bad. Although Doyoung felt different. It felt like a compass spinned in him. The more he got to know Doyoung, the more he starts to wait for tomorrow.

He figures Doyoung is sweet as vanilla and as mischievous as the mint chocolate ice cream he loves so much. Taeyong concedes Doyoung is endearing in his own ways. Or maybe it's just how the cookie crumbles.

Their first meeting was unimaginable yes but Taeyong thinks he likes it that way.

.......

“wait Taeyongie, I think that’s-“ Doyoung mutters with a baffled expression, seeing a familiar ginger head with another familiar figure accompanying him across the hallway. Taeyong whips to look around, astonished.

_oh no_

**Author's Note:**

> heyy thank you so much for reading, i hope this brought a smile to your face ♡♡
> 
> once again, thank you to june for helping me with this fic. make sure to check out her [ works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesuns/pseuds/junesunsworks>works</a>,%20its%20lovely%20i%20promise%20%5E%5E%0A%0Aand%20to%20wen%20for%20getting%20me%20involved%20in%20fic%20fests%20and%20fanweeks%20when%20i%20didnt%20have%20any%20idea%20how%20it%20worked,%20thank%20you%20for%20making%20kpop%20a%20lot%20more%20enjoyable%20ily%20\(and%20marcy%20:3%20\)%0Aplugging%20ur%20amazing%20<a%20href=) . its lovely, i promise ^^
> 
> and to wen for getting me involved in ficfests and fanweeks, thank you for making kpop a lot more enjoyable. plugging ur amazing [artworks](https://mobile.twitter.com/aoseiasagi) bc its what u deserve♡ ily (and marcy :3)
> 
> aaand ofc to pam who is like the doyoung to my taeyong, although their bond is prolly a million times stronger than ours. im gonna make sure to cry with u once they hit 10 yrs of friendship w.w
> 
> stay safe and take care everyone!
> 
> my messy twt: @rosedoie (cant directly embed bc ao3 wont let me do so more than two links lol idk why) but enewayys thats where i cry about the absence of doyoung mullet, cry with me :") ?


End file.
